1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermosetting compositions containing acrylic copolymers. More specifically, the present invention relates to thermosetting compositions containing acrylic polymers which are substantially free of active hydrogens.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, coating compositions containing acrylic polymers and melamine curing agents are known in the art. In the art-known compositions, however, the acrylic polymers contain active hydrogen groups which interact with the melamines in order to effect crosslinking. To provide coating compositions that would cure effectively, that is, coatings that are hard and solvent resistant, predominant amounts of melamine resins are used in combination with acrylic polymers containing active hydrogen groups such as hydroxyl groups. While hard and solvent-resistant coatings are provided thereby, many of these coatings are found to be lacking in drawability.
In the area of can coating in particular, it is necessary to have coatings that are conjointly hard and drawable. This has become all the more necessary with the advent of cans having complex shapes. Coatings therefor must be such as would contour these shapes without loss of adhesion when the coated substrate is drawn. As would be realized, there is therefore a need for coating compositions containing acrylic polymers which will cure to provide coatings which are at the same time drawable and have good film integrity. The present invention provides such coatings.